Bird
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Hari-hari kulalui di dalam ruangan rumah sakit. Terduduk diam tidak berdaya menatapi jendela. Memandangi burung-burung yang bisa terbang bebas tentu membuatku begitu iri. Ketika aku tidak memiliki harapan, aku merasa tidak ada gunanya terus berusaha jika orang yang mengharapkanku sembuh sudah tidak ada lagi di sisiku. Rasanya seperti tenggelam... sendirian...


**Author Note**: another oneshot :') entah mengapa, tanpa adanya komputer justru membuatku lebih ingin menulis oneshot dibandingkan continued... Hiks...

**Disclaimed: KH belong to Square Enix and the creator, Mr. Tetsuya Nomura. I own nothing.  
**

**Bird **

Burung-burung berterbangan menjauh saat seseorang mendekati mereka. Dengan mudahnya mereka melayang di langit yang biru, tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun, kecuali pemburu yang akan menembak mereka.

Merasakan kebebasan. Merasakan beban yang hampa. Merasakan angin yang membawamu terbang.  
Tentunya, aku iri melihat para burung.

Berada dalam sel tahanan—bukan penjara bagi penjahat—di rumah sakit tentu merupakan hal yang membosankan. Tiada hari tanpa obat. Aku ingin terbebas dari obat-obatan ini. Aku tahu obat-obat ini berfungsi menjagaku untuk tetap hidup, tapi bukan berarti obat-obatan ini menjamin hidupku tetap berlangsung hingga aku tua.

Lemah tidak berdaya. Hari-hari kulalui duduk di kursi roda dan terkurung dalam kamar ini. Sesungguhnya, aku bisa keluar, hanya saja kondisiku tidak memungkinkanku keluar. Aku terpenjara oleh penyakitku. Aku tidak tahu penyakit apa yang kuderita, tapi semakin hari, seluruh tubuhku terasa semakin lemah. Seperti kelelahan, tapi rasa lelah ini tidak hilang-hilang.

Mengggerakkan tangan saja susahnya minta ampun. Apalagi jika mencoba mendorong kursi roda. Baru berjalan sedetik saja, rasanya tenagaku telah hilang.

Diriku menangis, tapi air mata sudah kering akibat terlalu sering menangis. Sebagai ganti air mata yang mengering, hatiku yang menangis sehingga membuat perasaanku tertekan. Rasanya aku seperti boneka.  
Kehampaan kurasakan. Kurasa aku akan seperti ini terus hingga waktu berakhir.

Suara pintu terbuka tentu tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela.

"Pagi, Riku! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa seorang pemuda ceria. Rambutnya cokelat spike dengan mata biru. Senyumannya hangat bagaikan sinar mentari. Sayangnya, senyuman itu tidak menyentuh hatiku yang hampa.

Aku tidak membalas. Terdiam dalam kehampaan.  
"Riku..." Tatapannya berubah menjadi sedih. "Ayolah, semangat sedikit. Bukankah di luar langit sangat cerah? Aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan! Kamu mau?"

Aku tidak membalas. Sesungguhnya, hatiku sakit oleh semua kebaikkanmu. Sakit karena aku hanya bisa mengandalkan orang lain. Sakit karena kau terus mengkhawatirkanku yang sudah tidak ada harapan. Sakit karena kau selalu mengunjungiku setiap hari. Sakit karena kau selalu memaksakan diri tersenyum, padahal aku tahu kau juga menangis dalam hati...

"Kuanggap kau mau. Mari kita jalan-jalan," katanya sambil mendorong kursi rodaku.

Dia membawaku ke taman rumah sakit yang kecil. Di mana hanya butuh 15 menit untuk mengelilingi seluruh taman. Tidak ada hal istimewa di taman ini. Rerumputan hijau dengan bunga putih dan merah. Kolam ikan kecil berisi berbagai ikan hias. Pohon-pohon rindang yang tingginya hanya 2 meter. Burung-burung yang terbang dari pohon menarik perhatianku. Mereka terbang ke pohon lain dengan mudahnya.

"Ah, burung merpati. Kau suka melihat burung, Riku?" Dia bertanya sambil menatapku.  
Aku tidak membalas.

Dia selalu membawaku mendekati kolam ikan hias. Di sana, dia berbicara banyak denganku sambil menunjuk ikan hias yang sedang dibicarakannya. Setiap hari dia mencoba mencari topik yang berbeda-beda agar aku tidak bosan mendengarnya. Sebisa mungkin, dia selalu bercerita dengan senyuman. Meski begitu, pancaran matanya seperti ingin menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Riku?" Sora terkejut melihatku menangis. "Kau sakit? Apakah ada hal yang membuatmu tersinggung? Apakah kata-kataku tadi menyinggungmu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Diam dengan ekspresi kosong. Aneh. Seharusnya air mataku mengering. Apakah ini tangisan dari hati terdalam? Apakah aku takut berpisah dengannya? Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut. Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk terus bersamaku, bahkan membawanya dalam kematian juga.

Dia membawaku kembali ke kamar setelah terkena sinar matahari cukup lama. Dia tahu, tidak baik bagiku terlalu lama terkena matahari, meski itu matahari pagi. Dia kembali mengajakku bicara. Dia menceritakan sebuah kisah yang dikarangnya sendiri.

Sebuah kisah seorang pemuda yang dihianati oleh temannya saat mereka berhasil keluar dari dunia mereka yang kecil. Pemuda itu tentunya sangat sedih dikhianati, tapi dia terus mencari temannya yang berkhianat karena dia masih menganggap sang pengkhianat sebagai temannya.

Entah mengapa, mendengar kisah itu seperti menceritakan kondisiku dan dia. Apakah aku akan menjadi sang pengkhianat, di mana aku akan pergi meninggalkannya?

Sesampainya di kamarku, matanya terlihat kemerahan. Aku tidak mengetahui dia menangis tadi karena dia mendorongku. Mengapa dia menangis? Nada bicaranya terasa seperti biasanya, tapi tatapannya sangat sedih.

Dia berlutut di depanku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum. Air matanya tidak terbendung.

"Riku, ada alasan kuat mengapa aku bercerita seperti tadi. Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir di mana aku bisa menemanimu. Mulai besok, lusa, dan hari seterusnya, aku sudah tidak bisa mengunjungimu. Aku akan pindah ke kota lain bersama orangtuaku. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka, meski aku sangat tidak tega meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku, Riku. Meski aku jauh darimu, tentunya aku akan selalu teringat padamu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat sedih. Apakah seseorang nanti akan mengajakmu bicara, menemanimu jalan-jalan, menemanimu, dan berbagai hal lain? Aku sangat mencemaskan hal itu. Orangtuamu saja sudah pasrah dan tidak mengunjungimu lagi, dan itu yang lebih membuatku sedih meninggalkanmu..." Dia menangis tersedu-sedu dengan kepala menunduk. "Maafkan aku..."

Diam dengan air mata yang hanya mengalir sedikit, setelah itu mengering. Aku tahu suatu saat aku atau dia yang akan pergi dahulu. Aku bisa mengerti bahwa orangtuanya cemas terhadapnya yang sering bersamaku, berharap—sangat berharap—aku akan sembuh; diberi keajaiban.

Kesembuhanku adalah hal yang mustahil. Dokter saja sudah menyerah, ditambah orangtuaku yang juga menyerah total. Masih dapat kuingat sekali ekspresi orangtuaku saat mendengar vonis hidupku yang kurang dari setengah tahun. Saat penyakit ini menggerogoti seluruh tubuhku dan membuat satu per satu angota tubuhku lumpuh. Hanya kau yang tetap berharap kesembuhanku dan membantah vonis dokter tidak benar.

Kini, kau akan pergi dan entah mengapa, aku merasa hal ini seperti kau menganggapku tidak ada harapan untuk sembuh. Sepertinya, ini karena aku merasa tidak adanya harapan tanpamu. Aku sendiri sesungguhnya sudah kehilangan harapan untuk sembuh. Tanpamu...aku...

Sora berusaha tersenyum di saat-saat terakhir bersamaku.

"Ingatlah, Riku, senyumanku ini. Sampai kapan pun, aku akan selalu memikirkanmu. Sampai kapan pun, meski kita berpisah jauh, hatiku ini selalu terhubung padamu. Kuyakin, sedih, senang, marah, kesal, dan berbagai perasaan yang kau rasakan maupun yang kurasakan dapat kita rasakan bersama. Karena itu...jangan menyerah. Kumohon."

Heran. Air mata tidak membendung di mataku. Padahal tadi air mata mengalir deras. Apakah mengering lagi?

Menatapinya yang pergi dengan perasaan ragu-ragu membuatku sedih. Tidak hanya aku yang tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini, dia juga.

Kurasa, apa yang dikatakannya benar. Esok adalah hari yang suram bagiku.

~o~

Kusadari aku menangis saat terbangun di pagi hari. Hatiku sakit. Aneh. Di saat aku tidak ingin menangis, aku justru menangis, tapi disaat aku ingin menangis, aku tidak bisa menangis. Mengapa aku seperti...menangis demi seseorang? Seperti, di saat dia menahan tangis, maka aku-lah yang menangis.

Dia menangis disaat aku tidak ingin menangis.

Hey, apakah kau menahan sedih saat ini?

Pagi hari kulalui hanya dengan menatapi jendela luar. Suster yang mengecekku mengajakku bicara sejenak. Seperti biasa, aku tidak membalas. Bukannya aku tidak ingin bicara, tapi aku kesulitan bicara. Berbicara sejenak sangat menghabiskan tenagaku. Aneh tapi nyata. Sudah itu, respon otakku ketika berbicara sangat lambat. Lebih lambat dari siput.

Setelah membantuku makan dan minum obat, suster pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Menatapi pemandangan jendela yang hampir setiap harinya hanya berubah letak awan dan burung-burung yang berterbangan. Sisanya, hanya begitu-begitu saja. Yang paling banyak berubah adalah letak bunga yang berubah-ubah tergantung mekar dan layunya.

Pemandangan ini sedikit berubah ketika sore menjelang. Warna keorange yang diberikan oleh sinar matahari memuat pemandangar serasa keorange semua. Hari ini berlalu begitu lambat. Dia tidak datang, tentunya. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkannya mengharapkannya ada di sini lagi. Tidak lagi.

"Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini, Riku?"

Dokter menanyakan kondisiku setiap seminggu sekali. Aku tidak menjawab.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Dokter memperhatikan sorot mataku. Dia mendesah dengan wajah putus asa.

"Tetaplah berusaha. Mungkin saja ada keajaiban untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu."  
Dokter menyemangatiku yang berputus asa. Aku tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Diam dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ada semangat. Tentunya Sang Dokter sedih melihatku, tapi bagiku, percuma saja berharap terus jika memang tidak memungkinkan.

Menatapi jendela sepanjang hari tanpa adanya teman, tanpa ada orang yang mengajakku bicara—meski suster selalu mengajakku bicara sesekali, mereka hanya sekedar menyapa, dan tanpanya yang selalu membawaku keluar jika kondisi cuaca baik.

Awan mendung menghalangi indahnya langit biru di luar. Mungkin akan hujan. Apakah kau juga melihat pemandangan yang sama denganku?

Rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi rerumputan dan segala hal yang berada di luar ruangan. Dingin. Hawa dingin yang dihasilkan oleh hujan begitu dingin. Serasa ingin membekukan hatiku yang kosong, hingga kosong permanen.

Aku kesepian. Sendiri dan sendiri untuk seterusnya. Ingin menangis, lagi-lagi tidak bisa menangis. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Sungguh menyedihkan. Aku tahu ini baru dua hari, tapi rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun. Aku merindukan suaranya. Aku merindukan caranya berbicara, caranya menceritakan cerita karangannya, caranya menanyakan kabarku, dan caranya menghiburku.

Sudahlah. Percuma saja aku merindukannya. Dia tidak bisa kembali meski dia ingin.

Susah payah kuangkat tanganku dan menyentuh kaca jendela yang berembun dan dingin. Aku ingin menemuinya.

Kursi rodaku bergerak. Tubuhku yang terasa kaku terjatuh ke lantai. Benturan dengan lantai membuatku kesakitan. Mencoba bangun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Seluruh tubuhku susah kugerakkan. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bangun.

Hey, jika kau ada di sini, kau pasti bisa menolongku, tapi kau tidak mungkin ada di sini.

Mataku menatapi lantai dingin dengan perasaan hampa. Dinginnya lantai mulai terasa biasa di kulitku. Pandanganku buram. Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur, hingga membuatku pusing. Gelap dan menggelap. Jika mata ini sudah tertutup, apakah aku akan bangun lagi? Jika aku bangun, apakah dia akan ada di sampingku? Menangisiku dengan ekspresi sedih? Jika dia tidak ada di sampingku, lebih baik mata ini tertutup untuk selamanya. Jika tertutup untuk selamanya, aku ingin terbang menuju ketempatmu berada. Tidak perduli di manapun kau berada, paling tidak, dalam wujud apapun, aku ingin kita tetap bersama...

~o~

Esok hari tidak begitu cerah. Mendung, tepatnya. Dokter memeriksa kondisiku. Memar di kepalaku tidak berbahaya, begitu katanya.

Kemarin, seorang suster yang selalu mengecek keadaanku sungguh terkejut melihatku terbaring di lantai dengan keadaan tidak sadar. Mereka langsung memanggil dokter dan menolongku yang pingsan.  
Dokter bertanya banyak hal padaku. Aku tidak menjawab. Bahkan tidak mengangguk lagi maupun menggeleng. Aku hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Api semangatku padam sudah. Bahkan asapnya saja tidak ada. Dingin membeku.

Nafsu makan pun terasa hilang. Meski begitu, aku tetap harus makan. Suster sudah bersusah payah menolongku makan dan aku harus menghargainya. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Mungkin, lebih baik aku tidak ada di dunia ini sejak awal, sehingga tidak akan merepotkan siapa pun, tidak membuat sedih siapa pun, dan tidak membuang-buang banyak biaya untuk penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Aku ingin mendesah. Menunjukkan bahwa aku merasakan masalah berat, tapi percuma saja aku bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti apa yang kurasakan.  
Hujan tidak turun dan matahari juga tidak menunjukkan dirinya. Semuanya setengah-setengah, seperti diriku. Hidup segan, mati pun segan. Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi karena semuanya sudah tidak ada harapan, tapi aku tidak ingin mati karena masih ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya bisa diam dan diam. Tidak tahu hingga kapan. Seandainya aku tahu berapa lama lagi sisa hidupku, paling tidak, aku ingin dia mengunjungiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya di hari terakhirku. Aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan ucapan terima kasih padanya yang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu denganku.

Angin berhembus membawa terbang daun-daun kering dengan lembut. Di luar, tidak ada siapa pun. Burung pun enggan keluar di hari yang mendung.

Di hari mendung, kau tidak pernah mengajakku keluar. Takut hujan dan membuatku sakit. Belum ditambah angin yang berhembus. Daya tahan tubuhku sangatlah lemah, sehingga kau khawatir diriku sakit. Sebagai gantinya, kau bercerita banyak hal. Karena tidak bisa keluar, kau mengajakku jalan-jalan mengggunakan imajinasiku. Kau memperagakan benda-benda imajinasi yang kau jelaskan dengan gaya-gaya lucu.

Banyak hal yang bisa kuingat tentangmu. Banyak...

~o~

Sebulan telah berlalu. Hari-hari kuhabiskan dengan membayangkanmu bermain denganku dulu. Begitu banyak kenangan, sehingga waktu pun tidak terasa berlalu ketika mengingatmu. Kegiatanku sekarang hanyalah duduk di depan jendela kamarku. Hanya seminggu sekali saja seorang suster dengan sukarelanya membawaku keluar. Menikmati taman yang tidak berubah-ubah.

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apakah kau sedang di luar ataukah sedang di dalam ruangan? Kuharap di dalam ruangan, karena sekarang sedang hujan. Hujannya memang hanyalah gerimis dan akan terus gerimis. Hari ini begitu dingin. Lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Lucu. Seharusnya ruangan ini hangat, tapi aku selalu merasa kedinginan semenjak kau pergi.

Sesungguhnya, apakah tubuhku yang kedinginan atau hatiku yang kedinginan? Aku tidak tahu. Rasa ini sungguh tidak nyaman dan membuatku bagaikan mayat hidup. Aku ingin mendekati jendela lebih dekat lagi...

Saat mencoba mendorong kursi rodaku, tidak sesenti pun kursi ini bergerak. Ah, rupanya tanganku belum memegang roda kursi. Wajar saja tidak bergerak.

Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

Ayolah... Jangan mengecewakanku.

Wajahku memucat. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya. Sejak kapan!? Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?

Suaraku tidak keluar. Kakiku pun tidak dapat kugerakkan. Leherku terasa sangat kaku. Begitu juga mulutku. Mau bergerak saja susah. Yang masih berfungsi cukup baik hanyalah mataku.  
Aku lumpuh total.

Napasku begitu sesak. Begitu sulit untuk bernapas. Oksigen. Aku butuh oksigen!

Ribut-ribut di sekitarku membuatku bingung. Mengapa kalian ribut? Apakah terjadi kebakaran? Bencana alam? Kecelakaan? Atau apa pun yang membuat kalian ribut?

"Tolong, Dokter!"

Seseorang berseru keras dengan histeris.

Pendengaranku terganggu sedikit. Aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka katakan. Napas ini semakin sesak saja, seperti tercekik. Mereka menekan-nekan dadaku. Sedikit membantuku untuk bernapas dan memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-paruku, tapi rasa sesak itu menyerang lagi saat mereka berhenti menekan dadaku.

Sesak sekali. Semua suara semakin menjauh dan jauh. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa, seakan-akan aku tidak memiliki tubuh. Hanya jiwa.

Jiwa, huh? Jika memang aku sudah meninggalkan tubuhku, izinkan aku menjadi burung dan terbang menemuinya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

~o~

Sora berdiam diri di sebuah taman dengan kolam air mancur. Ditatapinya kolam air mancur yang hanya berisi air saja.

Burung-burung merpati mengelilingi air mancur tersebut. Mereka berkumpul karena banyak masyarakat yang menaburkan makanan burung di depan air mancur.

Pikirannya kosong. Tidak banyak hal yang dilakukannya. Jika melakukan sesuatu, hasilnya pasti kacau karena dia sendiri tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Riku. Sudah sebulan lebih berlalu semenjak dia pindah. Meski sudah terpisah jauh, Sora masih sering menelepon rumah sakit tempat Riku dirawat. Kabar Riku yang didapatkannya tentu membuatnya depresi. Dia depresi, sama seperti Riku.

Sora memikirkan cara untuk menemui Riku. Salah satu caranya tentu dengan menabung uang jajannya. Meski sudah menabung, uang tersebut masih jauh dari cukup untuk membiayainya mengunjungi Riku.

Mendadak burung-burung berterbangan menjauh. Padahal tidak ada siapa pun yang mendekat. Sora menatapi burung-burung tersebut. Para burung terbang begitu tinggi dan jauh.

Sora tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia mendadak menangis. Air mata tidak bisa berhenti. Perasaannya tentu menjadi tidak enak.

Dering HP-nya berbunyi. Dengan sigap Sora mengeluarkan HP-nya. Sebuah pesan tanpa nomor. Mengherankan bagi Sora.

"Terima kasih atas waktumu," ucap Sora saat membaca pesan tersebut.  
Sora tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia ingin membalas pesan tanpa nomor itu.

"Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku," ucap Sora sambil menulisnya.

Tentunya, pesan yang Sora ketik tidak bisa dikirim karena tidak terdapat nomor.

Layar HP Sora basah. Genggaman Sora gemetaran. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegang HP-nya begitu erat, lalu memeluk HP-nya. Sora menjadi histeris sambil meneriaki nama Riku...

~o~

Tidak apa-apa, Sora.  
Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi.  
Suatu saat tentunya.

**END  
**

**Author Note**: did someone cried reading this story? ;.; Cerita ini tentu kutulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi :) Semoga saja menyentuh kalian yang membacanya.


End file.
